brucespringsteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie Manion
Ed "Eddie" "Kingfish" Manion (b. February 28, 1952) is an American saxophonist who plays both tenor and baritone sax. He has performed with Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band during various tours since 1976. He is also a member of the Sessions Band, Miami Horns, and E Street Horns. The most recent time he performed with the E Street Band was during the High Hopes Tour in 2014."Ed Manion". Brucebase. Brucebase, 28 Jan. 2017. Web. 19 Feb. 2017. Currently, he is touring with Joe Gruschecky and The Houserockers. Manion has also performed with Little Steven and the Disciples of Soul, as well as Southside Johnny & the Asbury Jukes. As a Session Musician he has recorded, toured, and/or performed with, among others, Bruce Springsteen and The E Street Band, Diana Ross, Gary U.S. Bonds, Bon Jovi, Willy DeVille, Dave Edmunds, Bob Dylan, Keith Richards, Darlene Love, Ronnie Spector, Dion, The Allman Brothers Band, Kim Wilson, Dion and Graham Parker. He has released two solo albums: Follow Through in 2004 and Nightlife in 2015. He shared the role of saxophonist with Clarence Clemons' nephew, Jake Clemons, during the Wrecking Ball Tour."Eddie Manion". Bruce Springsteen. Sony Music Entertainment, 2017. Web. 19 Feb. 2017. Early years Manion attended Berklee College of Music after graduating from Lakewood High School in 1970 and as a youth played in several bar bands on the Jersey Shore. These included Lazarus who recorded an album in Nashville on the Shelby Singleton Label (Amazon Records) in 1970, The Dark Side and Little Joe and the Kokomo's. It was while playing with these bands along with his late night jamming at the infamous Upstage Club in the late sixties that he first met Southside Johnny and Bruce Springsteen. Southside Johnny and the Asbury Jukes In 1976, together with trumpet player Tony Palligrosi, he auditioned and joined the Asbury Jukes. He subsequently became a permanent member of the band's horn section – The Miami Horns. He is featured prominently on the album Hearts Of Stone, playing a baritone sax solo on the track "I Played The Fool". In the early 1980s, Manion was also featured on E Street Band member Steven Van Zandt's solo album, Men Without Women, released under the name Little Steven & The Disciples Of Soul. He provided another baritone sax solo on the track "Forever". Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band On February 1, 2009, Manion performed and played baritone sax as part of a 5 piece horn section with Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band during the halftime show at Super Bowl XLIII in Tampa, Florida. He has also toured and recorded intermittently with Bruce Springsteen and the E Street Band. He first toured with Springsteen in August 1976 between the Chicken Scratch Tour and the Lawsuit Tour. During the Born in the U.S.A. Tour, together with The Miami Horns, Richie "La Bamba" Rosenberg (trombone), Mark Pender (trumpet), Mike Spengler (trumpet) and Stan Harrison (tenor sax), Manion also made several guest appearances, most notably at Meadowlands Arena in August 1984; a version of "Tenth Avenue Freeze-Out" from that date is included on the ''Live 1975-85'' album. The subsequent Tunnel Of Love Express tour of 1988 did, however, feature a horn section much more prominently. Manion together with Rosenberg, Pender, Spengler and Mario Cruz, sometimes referred to as The Tunnel Of Love Horns, accompanied Springsteen throughout the tour. They also made occasional guest appearances during the Human Rights Now! Tour. From 2012-2014, Manion was part of the E Street Horns appearing on the Wrecking Ball Tour and High Hopes Tour. Robert Cray Between 1991 and 1994, Manion was also a full-time member of The Robert Cray Band and played alongside B.B. King, Albert Collins and John Lee Hooker. Together with trumpet player Mark Pender, they played and arranged horns on the Grammy-nominated Cray album, Shame + A Sin. References Category:Additional musicians